¿Los sueños se cumplen?
by Little Cookie Aiko
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer realidad tus sueños, ¿lo harías? ¿Y si no es como lo imaginabas, y si todo se tuerce y...no puedes recuperar tu vida anterior? Aina, deberías habértelo pensado mejor antes de desear algo así. Dedicado a mi Nee-chan Nathy-chan Tenshi ;3


**Hola minna! Como dije antes aquí está la nueva historia, espero que os guste, ya que es una de las pocas cosas que escribo que me gusta. Esta dedicado a mi Nee-chan Nathy-chan Tenshi. ¡Aquí esta tu agradecimiento Nee-chan!**

**Sin mas que decir comenzamos...**

* * *

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima, el único personaje de mi propiedad es Aina, ya que Nathy esta inspirada en una persona real.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Me encontraba en medio de un bosque, un poco mareada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?" pensé con miedo, por donde vivo no hay bosques, y mucho menos lagos como el que tenía delante.

Me acerqué a este pera lavarme la cara cuando me vi reflejada en él, la del agua no era yo, yo no tenía el cabello tan negro, ni con las puntas rojas, y tampoco tenía los ojos de un azul tan claro, ¡ni siquiera los tenía azules!

En ese momento mire hacia abajo y vi algo que me desconcertó, me di cuenta de que tenía los pechos descomunalmente grandes, de un tamaño solo comparable con chicas como Lucy Hearthfilia, del anime Fairy Tail.

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor y algo hizo clic en mi mente, ¡claro, Fairy Tail! Ese era el sitio donde Natsu y Happy pescaban.

Pero era imposible, FT es un anime, no puedo estar dentro de un anime.

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír voces cerca y me escondí detrás de un arbusto para que fuera quien fuera no viera el estado en el que estaba, tenía la ropa hecha jirones por alguna razón, cosa que no tapaba mucho la parte superior de mi cuerpo, podrían pensar que soy una exhibicionista, o peor, podría ser alguien que yo conociera.

-Vamos Luce, más rápido que tengo hambre-decía un chico pelirrosa mientras tiraba del brazo a una chica rubia.

-Moo Natsu, ¿por qué no podíamos comer en el gremio?-se quejaba la chica cansada.

-No había pescado-comentaba un pequeño gato azul que extrañamente tenía alas (como si no fuera raro que hablara)

-Agh, vale, ya voy-aceptó a regañadientes la rubia.

En cuanto los vi me levante de la impresión, dejándome ver.

-Esto es imposible...-susurre con lágrimas de alegría.

**POV Lucy**

Natsu me había arrastrado a regañadientes hasta el lago con la excusa de que allí no había pescado para Happy.

-Vamos Luce, más rápido que tengo hambre-decía Natsu mientras me tiraba del brazo.-Moo Natsu, ¿por qué no podíamos comer en el gremio?-me quejaba ya cansada.

-No había pescado-comentaba Happy volando a nuestro lado.

-Agh, vale, ya voy-acepté a regañadientes.

De repente, de unos arbustos cercanos salió una chica de unos 14-15 años de edad, de pelo negro con las puntas de un rojo intenso y los ojos muy azules.

Lo que más me llamo la atención no fue que saliera de un arbusto, sino que no llevaba nada que le cubriera el enorme busto que tenía para la edad que aparentaba.

En el mismo momento en que nos vio comenzó a llorar por razones desconocidas y a susurrar cosas que no entendía.

-Natsu, esta chica es rara, tiene el pelo de muchos colores y esta medio desnuda-decía Happy al pelirrosa.

La chica, al escuchar lo último se dio percato de que le estábamos viendo mucho, por lo que en seguida se tapó con las manos y se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a nosotros.

-P-perdón, no recordaba que estaba medio desnuda, ¿a-alguno me podría dejar algo von lo que taparme?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

Yo le tendí la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, era un poco fina, por lo que no la podría calentar mucho, pero por lo menos la taparía.

-Así mejor-sonrió al terminar de colocársela-siento el numerito de antes es que...-hizo una pausa, para después susurrar-...es que nunca pensé que mi sueño se hiciera realidad.

-¿Tu sueño era que te viéramos desnuda?-pregunto Natsu confuso, a veces no sé cómo puede ser ten idiota.

-Perdónale, es que es idiota-me disculpo con la chica después de haberle dado una Lucy Kick al idiota pelirosado que tengo por compañero-¿Y cuál es tu sueño?

-Conocer a la gente de Fairy Tail y unirme al gremio-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa-aunque por ahora solo os he conocido a vosotros.

-Sobre lo de unirte le podemos preguntar al Maestro-le sonrió, pero luego ofrecerle la mano-por cierto soy Lucy, ese idiota de allí es Natsu y esta gato molesto es Happy.

-¡No soy molesto Luigi!-se quejó Happy.

-Yo soy Aina Tsuki-dice tomando mi mano.

-Bueno Aina-chan, ¿sabes usar magia?

-No, que yo sepa no, nunca lo he intentado la verdad

-Podrías intentarlo con el idiota, ¿verdad Natsu?

-Claro, ¡estoy encendido!

-Pero ten cuidado, todavía no sé si tengo alguna magia.

**POV Aina**

Vale, por ahora no les diré que no soy de este mundo, quiero conocerlos mejor.

Y ahora estoy a punto de pelear con Natsu Dragneel para comprobar si tengo alguna magia mientras Lucy y Happy nos miran, nunca creí que iba a hacer eso, aunque claro, nadie piensa que va a entrar en el universo de su anime favorito.

En seguida Natsu me ataca con su Karyû no Yokugeki, que yo esquivo por los pelos.

Luego me lanza un Karyû no Hokou que también consigo esquivar, pero luego ne da de lleno en el estómago con su puño envuelto en llamas.

-Eres bueno-digo mientras me levanto con dificultad.

-¡Estoy encendido!-es lo único que dice, antes de que sigamos con la pelea.

Después de un rato consigo darle alguna que otra vez, sin magia claro está, cuando de repente.

-¡Karyû no Hokou!-grita. Yo estaba despistada, así que el ataque está viniendo de lleno hacia mí.

Como un instinto y, sin saber por qué grito "Hiryû no Hokou" para que después saliera hielo de mi boca.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-exclamo con un brillo en los ojos. ¡Joder, que tengo magia, y además de Dragon Slayer del Hielo!

-¿¡Eres Dragon Slayer!?-me grito Natsu cogiéndome de los hombros, para después comenzar a zarandearme con fuerza-¡Eso significa que tendrás que conocer a algún dragón!

-Natsu, eso no es posible, Aina parece tener unos 14 años, justo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la desaparición de los dragones, en todo caso nacería el mismo año en que desaparecieron-razono Lucy.

-Gomen, es que pensaba que tendría información sobre Igneel-se disculpó el pelirrosa con una gota al estilo anime.

-Es que tengo información sobre tu dragón-le digo indiferente.

-¿¡Que!?-es lo único que pueden decir Lucy y Happy, que están en shock.

-¡Dime!-me grita Natsu agarrándome de los brazos.

-¡Hey cerebro chamuscado!-escucho detrás de mí.

De repente Natsu me suelta y va en la dirección en la que se escuchó la voz.

-¿Cómo me has dicho stripper?-dice el Dragneel. Entonces me giro y lo veo, en vivo y en directo estoy delante de nada más y nada menos que Gray Fullbuster.

-¡Aina-chan!-grita Lucy viniendo en mi dirección, ya que me acaba de dar un derrame nasal.

-T-tranquila, n-no es nada-le digo limpiándome la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

**POV General**

En ese momento Gray se da cuenta de la presencia de Aina y la mira con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunta con frialdad y desconfianza.

-¿No es de buena educación presentarse primero?-le responde esta con igual de frialdad y con un deje de superioridad en su voz.

-¿Y si no me apetece presentarme primero?-el aura está comenzando a tornarse fría, cosa que los pelinegros no parecen notar.

-Pues te jodes-le responde seca y fríamente Aina, comenzando así una guerra de miradas con el Fullbuster.

Incomoda Lucy no sabe qué hacer, mientras que Natsu solo pasa de todo junto con su exceed.

Varios minutos después esos dos por fin se movieron para, sorprendiendo a Lucy, apretarse las manos.

-Soy Aina Tsuki, encantada-sonreía de lado la chica.

-Yo Gray Fullbuster-dijo este haciendo el mismo gesto.

-TE GUSSSSSSTA!-se rio Happy enroscando la lengua diciendo esa 'linda' frase.

-¡Cállate gato estúpido!-gritaron los dos dándole un Aina/Gray Kick.

-¿Es que nunca se cansa?-fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir, ya que se escuchó un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto Aina acercándose al lugar mientras los chicos preparaban sus ataques y Lucy se resguardaba detrás de Natsu.

-¿Peque, que haces aquí?-pregunto una chica saliendo del arbusto, mediría 1.65 de altura, tenía el pelo negro, aunque acabado en azul, además de que parecía tener unos 22 años de edad.

-¿Nee-chan, que haces tú aquí?-la pelinegra estaba totalmente desconcertada, ¿¡que hacia ella aquí!?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿y cómo es que estas tan...diferente?-trataba de encontrar las palabras la recién llegada.

-Cosas de la vida-fue lo único que dijo Aina

-¿Y dónde estamos?-volvió a pregunta la peliazul.

-Pues no te lo vas a creer pero...estamos en el mundo de Fairy Tail-sonreía con nerviosismo, no esperaba que se lo creyera, a ella aun le costaba un poco.

-Ojala, ahora dime de verdad donde estamos-respondió la "chica de nombre desconocido aun"-¡Es verdad, mira!-dijo apuntando a los de Fairy Tail.

-¡Aye!-saludo Happy, haciendo que a las chicas casi les diera un ataque de diabetes.

-Ho-hola-susurro nerviosa Lucy, que aun seguía agarrada a Natsu. "Oh my...estoy presenciando un momento NaLu en vivo y en directo" pensaban Aina y su amiga casi babeando de la emoción.

-¡Yo!-exclamo el Dragneel con su sonrisa de siempre, digamos que las chicas ahora estaban derretidas en el suelo.

-Hey-y luego estaba Gray, quien, debido a que estaba sin ropa (¿es raro en el?) hizo que ahora la peliazul estuviera en el suelo muriendo de sangrado nasal y que Aina tuviera que apoyarse en Lucy para no desmayarse.

-G-gray, tu ropa-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse.

Cuando por fin despertaron fue el momento de las presentaciones.

-Chicos, esta es Natalia Tenshi-dijo Aina presentando a la peliazul por fin.

-Ho-hola podéis llamarme Nathy-fue lo único que pudo decir esta, que aun seguía flipando.

-¿Tú que magia tienes Baika?-pregunto Natsu con una mirada infantil.

-¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?-pregunto Natalia confundida.

-Creo que se refiere a "Baikarahea" que significa Cabello Bicolor-explico Lucy.

-¿Me acabas de llamar cabello bicolor, acaso te estas metiendo con mi pelo teniendo tu ese rosadito tan gay?-pregunto con voz siniestra y tronándose los nudillos mientras un aura oscura salía de su cuerpo.

-¡No es rosa es salmón! Además, al menos mi cabello se ve que es natural-le respondió el Dragneel en sus mismas condiciones.

-Oh my...Mashima, hay que salir de aquí, si Natalia da miedo sin magia, con ella dará más miedo que Erza sin pastel-comento casi en un susurro Aina, haciendo que Gray y a Lucy sudaran frio y luego a los tres se les fue el color cuando vieron como Natsu y Natalia se ponían a pelear entre ellos (magia incluida)

-¿Eso que está usando Natalia-san para pelear son...?-comenzó a decir Lucy, pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.

-...Sombras-y dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Eiryû no Hokou!-grito la rubia mayor, para darle de lleno a Natsu en el estómago.

-Eres buena pero...no tanto como yo, ¡Karyû no Tekken!-grito Natsu, haciendo que el fuego envolviera a Natalia y se escuchara un grito del interior de este.

-¡Natsu para!-le grito Lucy de repente, haciendo que parara de atacar.

-¡Nee-chan! ¿Estás bien?-decía histérica la Dragon Slayer del hielo mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Sí, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, ¡puedo usar magia, peque!-grito emocionada tomándola de los hombros.

-Si si...te acabo de ver Nee-chan-susurro Aina con una gota tras la cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿no era que íbamos a ir al gremio antes de que Gray apareciera?-pregunto con curiosidad Happy, apareciendo al lado de Natsu.

-Es verdad, íbamos para que me uniera...-recordó la ojiazul con un dedo en la barbilla.

-¡Yo me apunto!-exclamo Natalia de golpe con estrellitas en los ojos, pues se iba a unir al verdadero y alborotador Fairy Tail.

Los seis iban de camino cuando de repente a Lucy se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

-¿Y de dónde sois?

-Nosotras...-comenzó Aina, para luego mirar a Natalia, con la que pareciera que se comunicaban por telepatía.

_"Aina: __¿__Crees que es buena idea dec__í__rselo?_

_Natalia: Yo creo que no nos creer__á__n_

_Aina: Pero no podemos mentirles, ellos conf__í__an en nosotras_

_Natalia: Ok, se lo dir__é__"_

-Nosotras no pertenecemos a este mundo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? ¿Os encantó? ¿Lo odiasteis? ¿Os dieron ganas de potar? (espero que ninguna de las dos últimas)**

**¿Que creéis que pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los chicos? ¿Nathy es teñida o natural? ¿De que color es el pelo de Natsu? ¿Las chicas se desmayaran al conocer a los miembros del gremio? ¿Me gusta mucho hacer preguntas? Esas y mas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente cap.**

**Por cierto, esto esta dedicado a mi hermosa hermana mayor Nathy-chan Tenshi como agradecimiento por haberme hecho un One-shot (que por cierto os recomiendo leer, se llama "Pensar en voz alta") Espero que te gustara Nee-chan, esa era la sopresa que te decía ;3**

**Espero que os gustara, nos leemos, Ya nee!**

**:3**


End file.
